Misinterpreted
by ScarletMucy
Summary: Syrus wakes up on a seemingly normal morning to hear strange moans coming from the bottom bunk. Immediately he starts jumping to crazy conclusions. Suggestive themes, nothing graphic. Light Spiritshipping.


**-WARNING-**

**Slightly Suggestive, nothing too graphic though!**

**Alrighty everyone! Welcome to another Spiritshipping fic…sort of? This is a heck of a lot more subtle than my "Attack of the Sue" fic (which is to be updated shortly). Really it's just an exploration of the character relationships, I DID use English names for this one however, hope that doesn't bother anyone too much.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Soft rays of light began to shine into the Slifer dorm as the sun rose upon Duel Academy once more. A top of the bunk bed in the particular dorm lay Syrus Trusdale whom had slowly begun to stir at the brightening disturbance. Clutched to the boy's chest was a small pillow; a result of the nightmare the teen had the night before. Soon enough grey eyes fluttered opened and Syrus slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with one hand whilst groping for his glasses with the other. It was then the bluenette heard something that caused him to knock his glasses from the bed altogether.

"Mmm… Jesse…" came the slurred moan from the bottom bunk; unquestionably belonging to Jaden.

A blush spread quickly across Syrus's face at such sounds, leading his mind in a less-than-innocent direction, despite the blunette's attempts to 'un-hear' what had just reached his ears.

"Nnngg…J-jay…" came another moan from below, a voice a little less familiar, but Syrus assumed it was Jesse's.

In frantic confusion the bluenette tried to think back to the previous night in hopes of understanding just what the heck was going on. He vaguely remembered the exchange student coming back to the dorm with Jaden- much to the jealousy of the grey eyed duellist- and having a duel or two; anything more than that remained a blur.

"_Are Jay and Jesse having…S-surely they couldn't have!"_ The small duellist shook his head furiously, _"No of course not! Jaden doesn't even know what a fiance' is!...he wouldn't- __**couldn't **__possibly…"_

As though to ease all the escalating thoughts, the bluenette leaned over the bunk bed, assuring himself he would see nothing life scarring.

"_No...I'm just being stupid… I'm just gonna look over the side and it'll just be some sort of misunderstanding and -OH MY GOD!"_

Sorely mistaken, as the bluenette peered over the safety bars of his bed, something caught the corner of his eye startled him so much that he immediately jerked in the opposite direction. The small duellist's heart was racing as he sat backed up against the wall next to the bed. It was still clear as day in his mind: sprawled across the dorm room floor, was Jaden's signature red jacket, followed closely by his white jeans and the black shirt he always wore. Syrus confirmed with himself that there was no need for further proof of his worst assumption.

"_But..but if they.…."_ The bluenette was thinking frantically, trying to convince himself otherwise, despite what he'd just seen, _"If they did 'that'…then the bed would be creaking more…r-right?"_

The mere mental image caused an even brighter blush to erupt across the teen's face.

"_Darn it brain! Why would even think something like that!"_ Syrus thought, scolding himself.

In attempt to rid the proceeding thoughts from his mind the bluentte ruffled his hair roughly whileshaking his head. This went on for several minutes before the young teen calmed himself down enough to think clearly again.

"_Alright…okay…,"_ Syrus thought to himself, slowly lowering his hands from his head, _"Everything's going to be fine…just don't need to think about Jesse and Jaden sleeping togeth-"_

And the mental images just came flooding in.

"_Dammit brain!" _the blunette cringed, followed by several more vigorous hair ruffles.

Once Syrus had regained composure again, he gave a deep sigh_. "You're over thinking this Syrus…"_ He thought to himself, _"You've gotta stay positive! I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason for-"_

"ngg..Jesse…"

The blunette squeaked in response, _"Who are you trying to fool Sy_!" he scolded himself, _"There is no other explanation! That damn Jesse is tainting Jaden and his innocence!"_ the teen concluded.

Syrus wasn't quite sure what brought him to his next decision, some blend of jealously and other emotions he assumed.

"…_And I must protect him!"_

Determined, the small duellist quickly clambered down the bunk bed ladder until he reached the floor. And though he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, Syrus frowned all the same.

"Jesse Anderson! You get your hands off Jaden!" The blunette yelled, pointing an accusing finger in the aforementioned teen's direction.

There was a moment of silence and then

"mmm Jay …"

Immediately Syrus's eyes flung open, "Did you hear me, Jesse? I said get your hands off of….."

Before launching into a full verbal assault, the bluenette came to register what he was seeing in front of him.

"Ja…den…"

In a tangle of limbs sprawled across the bed were the two duellists; fully clothed and fast asleep. Syrus was too relieved to wonder as to why Jaden was in the school's gym uniform. The teen sighed, sinking to his knees. The soft thud as the blunette hit the floor, caused Jesse to rouse from sleep. The exchange student began to sit up slowly, causing Jaden (whom remained asleep on the taller's chest) to slowly slide down Jesse's front, resting his head in his lap.

"Syrus…?" the teal-haired teen asked as he opened his eyes; the shorter duellist coming into focus.

Surprised by Jesse's voice, Syrus looked up; unable to formulate a proper response.

"What're you doing on the ground, buddy?" Jesse prompted further.

Syrus gave a scoff, unimpressed by the pet name. Jesse did not get the chance to question the smaller's tone before the bluentte abruptly interjected.

"What're you doing here?"

Syrus directed a disapproving frown towards where Jaden's head currently resided. Jesse glanced down towards Jaden, who still remained asleep before turning his attention back to Syrus,

"I came over a duel with Jaden last night, don't you remember?"

"Yes. I _remember_," The bluentte replied sharply.

"I guess we must've fallen asleep," Jesse finished, noting the jealous tone of the smaller duellist, "That's all."

"G-good," Syrus nodded, trying his best to keep the authority about his voice. His eyes fell back on Jaden's sleeping figure, an uncertainty remained about his gaze.

"Really, that's all," Jesse tried to assure him, to which the smaller responded with a grunt. The Obelisk wasn't quite sure as to why the shorter duellist had this uneasiness around him or what it was exactly he thought he'd gotten up to with the Slifer; but he knew that he didn't want to cause upset between himself and any of Jaden's friends.

The teal-haired boy offered a sincere smile to the smaller. Syrus gave a frown in return. He simply refused to let down his guard; the bluenette's protectiveness over Jaden would not allow it. The Slifer had been through many things and Syrus wasn't about to just let him get hurt. And though the blue-haired boy admitted to himself that his jealously towards the exchange student and how famously he got on with Jaden may have hindered his judgement a little; he still didn't think it was okay for him to get so close the brunette so quickly. I mean they were sharing a bed for Ra's sake!

"Look Syrus I…" The teal haired boy trailed off, his previous thought forgotten as the sleeping brunette in his lap began to stir.

Slowly Jaden propped himself up into a sitting position, shaking his head slowly in attempt to wake himself before letting out a loud yawn. Both Syrus and Jesse watched in silence.

"Morning Jess, what'd I miss?" He asked as his chocolate eyes opened, falling upon his two friends. "Oh hey Sy, what're you doing down here?"

The bluenette frowned in Jesse's direction, "I heard noises coming from down here, just thought I'd make sure everything was okay.."

"Oh…" Jaden blinked, "Can't say I noticed anything…"

There was a small silence as the brunette began brushing the disarray of bangs out of his face with his hand.

"S-so you two didn't do anything weird?" Syrus asked abruptly, waiting, maybe even subconsciously hoping for a differed response from the brunette.

"Anything weird?" Jaden asked baffled, he did not fully grasping the context to which his friend was referring to, but was confused all the same. "…No?"

Syrus faltered a little, realizing he'd jumped to a number of rash decisions, "Then why are your clothes on the floor?"

"Oh…that," Jaden laughed bashfully, rubbing the back of his head, "I ended up spilling soda on the myself last night…got a bit too excited during our duel, ehehe…"

"Oh…" the bluenette said quietly. As Jaden launched into detail about the fantastic card game that went on the night before Syrus's eyes turned to Jesse, giving him a deeply apologetic look. The teal-haired boy remained silent, giving the bluenette an understanding smile.

"And then I summoned Flame Wingman and it was all downhill for Jesse from there, haha!" The boy laughed, once he'd settled himself a little more, he looked back at Syrus, "Why do ya ask Sy?"

"I uh- N-nevermind!" The bluenette blushed, turning away bashfully.

The teal haired teen couldn't help but chuckle. Jaden looked between the two in confusion, he couldn't' shake the feeling he was missing something.

Suddenly, the Slifer's stomach began to growl and his previous thoughts were forgotten. "Aw man… I'm _starving_!"

Both Jesse and Syrus exchanged glances this time, before bursting into laughter.

"What?" Jaden asked looking back and forth between them. The Slifer found he couldn't keep a straight face for long before the infectious laugher got him too.

Apparently the boys had made quite the noise because the next thing they knew, there was muffled shouts accompanied by bangs against the wall next door.

"_Will you damn Slackers keep it down! The CHAZZ needs his sleep!"_

The three stayed silent for a moment, before bursting out laughing even louder than before. The minutes passed and slowly the laughter died down. Jaden took this time to speak up,

"Hey did you guys want to go grab some breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me," Jesse nodded.

"Sweet, let's go!"

The two boys began to head to the door, Syrus watched them, slowly looking down at his feet.

As The Slifer's hand was poised to open the door, Jaden turned back to the bluenette, who still stood in the middle of the room "Uhh..Sy?"

Syrus looked up, a little surprised, and then smiled sadly "Ah, nah it's okay I think I'll just stay back here for a bit… you guys go on ahead."

"Don't be like that, Syrus!" This time it was Jesse who spoke up. "Come with us!"

The bluenette blinked, looking up towards the taller boy. The Obelisk nodded with an approving smile. Syrus couldn't control the grin that slowly spread across his face. _"Maybe he isn't such a bad guy after all, maybe he-"_

"You'll stay short forever if you don't come eat with us!" Jaden chimed it.

"W-what! Jay you get back here!" the flustered bluenette shouted, running after the Slifer.

Jesse laughed, following closely after them out of the room.

* * *

**Always great to hear feedback, lemme know what you think! This one was really just done to procrastinate school work, hopefully it was somewhat enjoyable.**


End file.
